Just a Boy
by mangopie123
Summary: Shin proves to Yankumi that he is no longer just a boy.


a/n: Halllooooooo. (= My first M one-shot. (= I've recently fallen in love with ShinKumi and thought that there are no enough fanfics, especially M ones XDD, around.

The woman with long black hair woke up to the sight of light blue curtains billowing softly. Slowly, she tried to rise from the bed when she felt a warm hand at her naked waist, hindering her to get up. The body behind her shifted and she felt his bare torso against her back. She could feel his legs wrapping itself around her lower portion, securing her to his side. The boy leaned forward even more and rested his lips on the shell of her ear and purred.

"Kumiko." Shin Sawada's voice was like inferno, melting her insides as it pooled to her center. The mere mention of her name was enough to awaken senses of arousal within her body and she felt heat gathering between her thighs. As if that wasn't enough, his hand, the one on her waist, traveled upward and caressed her breast. His other hand slid down her body and went to the inside of her thigh. Shin's hand was tantalizingly close to her entrance and, though no contact was actually made, it took her all not to moan and beg him to take her.

"Sawada," she breathed, "stop."

"Do you really want me to, Kumiko?"

Of course she didn't. She didn't want him to stop but common sense dictates that they do. She's his teacher and it was very wrong of her to be in this position in the first place. She had to stop this.

"Stop it." She said more firmly, or as firm as she could get with Shin licking her earlobe and touching her in the most delicious manner possible. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or glad when he finally moved away and sat up.

Yankumi did the same and picked up the fallen duvet from the floor and wrapped it around her body, concealing her nakedness. Shin looked at her, "I've seen it all, why bother to hide?"

Yankumi flushed and looked away. "W-we should get going. You can shower first if you want."

"What is wrong with you?" He asked exasperated. "I thought, after last night - "

"Last night was nothing, Sawada!" She said forcefully, though in her heart she really didn't mean it. Last night was the most amazing night of her life, but sadly it was one of those once in a life time things. "It was a mistake."

"A mistake?" He said incredulously. "A mistake is when the people involved did something wrong. We didn't do anything wrong."

"You're my student! I'm your teacher. I can't believe I had…I had…I did that with you!"

"We did what exactly, Yankumi?" He sneered. She looked away. "You can't even say it. Like it's something dirty you wouldn't sully your lips with. Well, for me it's not. It was magical. It was my dreams coming true. I'll say it for you, Kumiko. We had sex. Hot, wild, passionate sex."

"Stop it, Sawada!"

"It was Shin last night, wasn't it? When you were moaning? I don't think I heard you call me Sawada even once."

"You're my student, Sawada." She said quietly. "You're just a boy."

_FLASHBACK_

_He was fed up with her. Her and her never-ending principle of 'you're my student, nothing more' when it's so obvious that she likes him back. Or maybe it was just sexual tension. But whatever it was, it wasn't a student-teacher bond she was thinking of when she was around him lately. Of course nobody noticed. It was only he, the only person who looked long enough to notice that Yankumi was looking at him with something that looked like hunger._

_He confessed to her one night, late December. And she told him the harsh words that made his heart clench._

_"You're my student, Sawada. You're just a boy." And she left._

_It was then that he resolved to show her that he is not a boy. That he is a young man, capable of being her partner._

_His plan was simple, though he wasn't sure if it would work. He enacted it on a Saturday, middle of January. He paid for a hotel room and called Yankumi and asked her to come. She was trusting and despite his confession, she would never turn him down. When she came, her hair was down and she was wearing a sweater and pants. Shin looked at her and as simple as she looked, he stared at her like she was the most beautiful woman alive. His heart was throbbing when he approached, taking huge strides. He kissed her. She was shocked and her reflexes caused her to push him away._

_"What was that for?" She hissed._

_"I love you, Yankumi." He said, pleading with his eyes._

_"Sawada, you have to stop this." She said softly, "there are a lot of prettier, younger girls out there, suitable for an intelligent, handsome boy like you."_

_"I am not a boy!" He snapped. "I'll show you, Yankumi, that I can be enough for you." He said, then switched to a more pleading tone, "please, Yankumi, give me this one night. I swear I won't bother you again, but please give me this."_

_Yankumi looked reluctant but Shin knew she would agree. Yankumi, no matter how much she denies it, wants this as much as he does and he was pretty certain that he only needed one shot to prove to her how much she wanted him. How much she needed him as much he needed her._

_He kissed her furiously, pouring all of his passion in it. She kissed him with equal fervor and soon she was wearing nothing but a scrap of cotton covering her lower part. He was completely naked. He ran his hands up and down her back as she fisted his hair and her other hand on his swelling crotch. She could feel him getting hard under her hand and she felt her nipples peaking from arousal. Suddenly, Shin's lips left hers and she moaned at the loss of contact but then gasped as he bit on her right nipple._

_"Shin," she moaned, "do it." She couldn't take the tension any more. She wanted him inside her now._

_Shin moved down and pulled off the offending garment that was the barrier between him and Kumiko. He took in all of her, drinking in her physique, her every curve when she pulled him close. "Do it, Shin." He was glad to oblige._

_They did it over and over. The hunger was insatiable and on the last time they did it that night, just as they collapsed on the bed from exhaustion, he heard her whisper. "I love you, Shin."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I proved to you last night that I'm not just a boy, didn't I, Kumiko? Or have you forgotten?" He leered closer, "perhaps you would like a repeat performance?"

"Enough. Last night, you told me you would drop this issue if I gave in. I did. Now it's your turn to uphold your part of the bargain." It was a miracle that she managed saying that, though in her heart, Yankumi knows that she wanted nothing but more of Shin and more of last night.

"You told me you love me!"

"I did. And it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel. What we feel. I can't ruin your future like this."

"Stop it, Kumiko. Just stop. You don't know what you're talking about."

Shin put his clothes on as Yankumi looked at the billowing curtains wordlessly. She felt exhausted even though she has slept way past noon. When Shin has pulled on his jacket, and made his way to the door, she spoke.

"Can I expect you to be only my student now?" She said in a small voice.

"If you think I'm letting this go after you told me you love me last night, you're an idiot." Shin said and slammed the hotel door behind him.


End file.
